<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Embracing the Living Force by Spectre058</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579042">Embracing the Living Force</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058'>Spectre058</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stream Stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Groping, Hidden Sex, Meditation, Philosophy as smut, Sex, Sex as Meditation, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, way too much self indulgence in writting it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon Jinn has always been a thorn in the Jedi Council's side. Now thought he's teaching one of it's members an entirely new way to look at the Force that can open up a whole new galaxy of possibilities for her.</p>
<p>Both parts written as part of streams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Shaak Ti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stream Stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Embracing the Living Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Prompt One: Secret temple hook up with Qui-Gon and Shaak Ti</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are rooms deep in the Jedi Temple that have been set aside for meditation. That deep in the temple Jedi could close themselves off from the bustle of noise and emotion in the upper levels, turning their attentions inwards. In those rooms the only thing a Jedi could feel was themselves and the ever present thrum of the Force nexus at the heart of the temple. It was a quiet place. A private place. A personal place. And it was the ideal spot for a pair of Jedi Masters to meet and engage in a little mutual exploration of the forced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door slid shut behind Shaak Ti and Qui-Gon Jinn opened his eyes. He didn’t rise from his cross legged position at the center of the room, but his happiness to see her flowed to her through the Force, followed a moment later by his mellow voice. “Master Ti, welcome.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A small smile tugged at the corner of Shaak Ti’s lip. He was always like this. Matching her own tone to his, she returned his greeting. “Thank you, Master Jinn. As always I’m honored by your invitation to join you in your meditations. Tell me, what secrets of the living force have you gleaned this time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she spoke she crossed to him, slipping her robe from her shoulders as she did. Her tunic was next, falling to rest on the step leading up to raised meditation platform. Topless she slipped up behind him, pressing herself against his back as she whispered her last part of her question directly into his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That did make him turn, twisting in his seat so he could look at her. “Let me show you.” He kissed her. It started slow, but didn’t stay that way for long. Heat burned behind the facade of their Jedi calm, smouldering intensity that bordered dangerously on passion. In moments Shaak-Ti was on his lap, hands tugging his robes apart to press her skin against his. Like always he wore nothing under his cloak and she shivered as the heat of their bodies met. His hands were strong on her back, fingers running over smooth skin and tight muscles. For a few moments that was all there was to it, needy hands and hungry kisses. Then his hands were on her hips, pulling her pants down. She helped him, wiggling and kicking until the obstructing garment was cast aside and she could once again sink down on his lap, directly onto his hardness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both moaned as he pushed inside her. There was nothing restrained or controlled about those moans either. There was more than one way to serve the Force, and Qui-Gon had introduced Shaak Ti to the truth of the living Force, of devoting yourself to more than just the dead letter strictures of the Jedi Code. HIs hands on her hips guided her into bouncing on his cock faster and faster. Pleasure surged through her, heat and sensation setting her body alight. She could feel his pleasure as well, burning like a beacon in the Force. That beacon was the reason they were down here, the reason they always met in the concealing shadow of the Temple’s Force nexus. She could feel that nexus all around her, pulsing. In a moment of clarity she realized Qui-Gon’s hands were guiding her to match those pulses, timing the rhythm of her strokes with the heartbeat of the Force. That realization opened her to that beat,  letting the Force flow into her as the pleasure crested. It roiled inside her, filling her with it’s light even as Qui-Gon’s cock exploded, filling her with an entirely different heat. Shaak Ti moaned as those sensations met, mingling in her, setting off her own pounding pleasure and leaving her gasping and moaning, clutching Qui-Gon to herself as pleasure overwhelmed her. For a moment the entire galaxy seemed open to her, her mind reaching out in it’s moment of ecstasy, bonding with the Force on a deeper level than she’d ever believed was possible before he’d shown her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He welcomed her to him, holding her just at tight, letting her feel his own pleasure, bonding with her in a way few other Jedi had ever experienced. His presence grounded her, gave her an anchor point to use to pull her mind back into her body. Pleasure still sung through her, her entire body hypersensitive. Even her lips tingled as she pressed them to his for another kiss. This time when he broke it, his calm demeanor was gone, replaced by a deep satisfaction. His voice rang with quiet authority as he spoke. “Very good, Master Ti. Are you ready for your next lesson?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Looking at him through eyes made bleary pleasure she nodded. “Teach me everything.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Gladly.” He kissed her, and Shaak Ti spiraled back into the Force.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Prompt 2: Secret temple hook up with Qui-Gon and Shaak Ti in the Council chambers</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lessons proceeded quickly after their afternoon in the meditations chambers. Shaak Ti was an eager student, soaking in everything Qui-Gon had to teach her. At first their lessons happened in a steady progression, timed out to match with gaps in their duties that wouldn’t raise eyebrows. But as Shaak Ti’s universe expanded, the slow pace began to grate. Soon she began manufacturing opportunities, using her place on the council to nudge schedules and assignments to give her time with Qui-Gon. Like today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Jedi council chamber was the highest point in the temple, massive windows giving the illusion of soaring among the clouds. At the moment Shaak Ti wasn’t looking at those clouds however. Her eyes were closed, all of her attention focused inwards, tracing the delicate lines of pressure running across her naked body. She could have used the Force to do it, could have tapped into the awareness of the universe immediately around her to track Qui-Gon’s hands over her skin, but that wasn’t the exercise. Instead she was using the Force to track her own body’s energy. He’d said it was a way to connect her body to the Force itself, and like everything else he’d taught her, she was eager to learn it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you feel it?” Qui-Gon asked, fingers brushing delicately over the hardness of an erect nipple. The point of contact blossomed in the darkness of her mind like a star suddenly going supernova. Shaak Ti gasped, the feeling of that light touch amplified tenfold by her focused awareness. That explosion of sensation came again a moment later, this time on the other breast, and she let out a low moan.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good.” His voice was soft by her ear. “Now, focus. I’m going to increase the pressure. Use your mind to control the sensitivity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. Sensation flared again, brighter than last time.The pleasure threatened to overwhelm her, burning bright enough in her mind’s eye that it blocked out everything. Qui-Gon had taught her how to open her mind to her body’s needs and sensation, but it had been like opening a viewport to its widest setting in the face of a star. If she wasn’t careful that awareness would drown her in pleasure and leave her a slave to her own body. Shaak Ti would not allow that to happen. Taking a breath, she focused on the sensation, imposing her will on the sensation, struggling to find balance within the supernova. It was hard, but she did it, turning it down by degrees, getting a handle on herself, turning down her focused sensitivity while still letting the pleasure in. She began to relax into that balanced pleasure, feeling it suffuse her entire body. Then Qui-Gon threw a fresh spike of sensation at her, grabbing both of her breasts at once, pinching the nipples.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her careful control shattered as sensation a hundred times more powerful smashed into her. She moaned, her focused awareness on her body amplifying his groping until she felt like was touched every part of her at once. Pleasure sang through every nerve ending, and her mind became a galaxy, too much for her to even begin to make sense of. She was going to break under that grip. She felt the orgasm that would ruin her building, knew that if she let herself experience it like this she was never coming back from it. Part of her wanted to panic. She didn’t let it. Shaak Ti was a Jedi Master, she was in control of her own body. Adapting techniques she’d use to push through the loud mental noise of combat she threw herself again the overwhelming sensation, imposing order and control on it. It worked. The brilliance of the pleasure began to fade until it was something manageable. Still many times stronger than merely being groped should have been, but no longer overwhelming her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that control came a new awareness. She could feel every part of her body now, feel the beads of sweat running down her brow, the frantic beat of her heart beginning to slow, and feel the wide swaths of pressure where her legs and butt rested atop Qui-Gon’s hips. And more than anything else she could feel the throbbing pressure of his cock against the softness of her pussy lips. She didn’t know when he’d pulled her down onto his lap, but she stiffened as she felt that hardness. Her panic tried to mount one more assault on her control, telling her she wasn’t ready for this, reminding her she’d almost lost herself to simply being groped. She stilled that voice. Without opening her eyes she breathed, “do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once more pleasure blossomed, this time brighter and hotter than anything she’d experienced so far. His cock felt like he’d driven a burning sun directly inside of her. She was ready for it though. Shaak Ti caught that pleasure, shaping it, using it, pushing it out into the universe in a technique he’d taught her a few weeks before. Her awareness expanded with that pleasure. She could feel the Council Chamber in a way she’d never felt it before, could feel the emotional memory of the Jedi who’d sat in those seats earlier that day. As Qui-Gon began to thrust and she fed more pleasure into the Force, her understanding deepened. She knew if she wanted to she could take that understanding into herself, letting her read the past as if it as a datapad. She didn’t. Instead she let her awareness expand out further, scattering it into the universe until she felt as if she could feel the entire turn of the galaxy around her. A billion stars burned within her awareness and her pleasure burned brighter than any of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hips rolled, grinding on Qui-Gon’s dick to the beat of the galaxy. She was one with it now in way she hadn’t been since that day at the heart of the temple. Unlike then though, she wasn’t lost in the Force. She was part of it. Enough of her awareness remained in her body to revel in the pleasure of the sex, moaning and shivering as the orgasm that had threatened to consume her instead flowed through her into the Force. She felt as if she could see it rippling out from her in a wave that would travel to the edges of the unknown reason and beyond. The climax crested, power peaking for a second and then began to recede, and her awareness receded with her, retreating back into her own body and mind. In the moments before it did though, she felt as if she saw a fresh pulse blossom, a single pinpoint of brilliance way out in the galaxy that answered her light with a light of its own, as if her pleasure had found a home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>